


亲爱的玛嘉烈

by Uranusjy



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 2005年，老将与新秀的火车奇遇。
Relationships: 秦志戬/许昕, 秦昕 - Relationship





	亲爱的玛嘉烈

2005年春天，秦志戬向队里请假回了趟镇江老家，假不长，只有三天，来回火车就要花一整天。回来其实也没什么好说的，中心思想就是秋天要回来代表江苏参加全运会，以及大概今年就会退役。他蹲家里跟老爹抽了两天烟，期间张罗了几顿饭，见了几个经年未见的朋友，本来还要见一个相亲对象，拖到最后，还是放了人家鸽子。

“中学老师啊？算啦，我这小学文化水平的就别招惹人家了，都搭不上话，再说我不是明年才三十嘛。”小秦打着哈哈，躲开老妈忧愁的目光，一闪身窜进厨房，“我去看看锅上那汤怎么样了，您和我爸吃水果哈。”

吃饭的时候老爹问，要回镇江？小秦嘴里塞着白饭，含含糊糊说不清楚。老妈就叹口气，夹了只炖得酥烂的鸡腿放进他碗里，“我看他是回不来。”小秦一点一点把白饭咽下去，挺勉强地挤出个笑来，“国梁劝我留下来当个教练，队里也是缺人手。我吧……除了打球，我也不知道我还会什么了。”

其实他也还没答应刘国梁，但后一句却是实话。

“怎么就要退役了呢……”秦志戬咕哝着打开钱包，盯着夹层里的照片发愣。

售票员没听清，以为他要改票，又问了一遍：“您要改票呀？”他才一哆嗦，回神了，也生了懒意，不愿意再为了省等车的几个小时再从南京换乘，便改了主意，赶紧把钞票递过去，“哎，就直达吧，要张硬卧，谢谢。”

火车穿越广袤的江南水田，往华北驶去。天色渐渐黑透，一阵细微的电流声后，车厢里的灯就亮起来。白皮车已经停了暖风，在仲春的夜里还是有些冷意。许昕——正盯着手里一把奇烂无比的牌，开始怀疑自己是不是近视了——冷不防打了个大大的喷嚏。

“快到镇江咯，不打啦，收摊收摊。”一屋子大学生手忙脚乱地收拾着自己的摄影器材，把该塞的都塞进行李箱，许昕手里的牌也难逃此劫。他盘腿坐在下铺，呆呆地看他们收拾了一阵，奇道：“你们这么快就走呀？不是要去北京拍故宫？”其中唯一的一个姐姐冲他晃了晃手机，说临时有事，老师让他们先下车。许昕自然看不清楚，“哦”了一声，静坐了会儿，又跳起来要帮他们收拾，絮絮叨叨：“这快十一点了，外面黑，你们小心点……哦，要记得退票呀，这卧票钱还蛮贵呢。”

那姐姐眼波流转，拿一根葱葱玉指戳了他一脑门，笑话他啰嗦，十足的上海男人。许昕被戳傻了，闹了个大红脸，半天才摸着后脑勺哼哼道：“我……我其实是徐州人……”

在夜色里目送那三男一女出了月台，许昕依依不舍，并感到忧愁：他们中途下车，估计也来不及补上新乘客，要是原本就空下的那个下铺没有人订，他岂不是要一个人度过剩下的十几个小时？

他耸耸鼻子，肚子叫了一声，于是郁郁地走向月台上的小卖部，在满目的零食里恢复了心情，兴致勃勃地挑了一袋猫耳朵、一包虾条、一盒锅巴、一桶泡面、两瓶营养快线，正要结账呢，一摸裤兜，陡然一震。小卖部大爷波澜不惊，晃着扇子，看他满头是汗地把身上所有能装东西的兜都翻了一遍，才纡尊降贵地提点他：“小伙子，钱包在月台上被人摸了吧？”

站务员开始拿着扩音喇叭催促旅客赶快上车。许昕无比痴傻地点了点头，又无比清醒地说：“可能是在车上就被偷了……” 

秦志戬始终皱着眉，在人海里艰难地穿过月台，艰难地挤上车，艰难地往自己的铺位挪动。他路过大哭的小孩、叽喳的学生、争吵的夫妻、咳嗽的老人，吵得头昏脑胀，觉得自己特像是被腌在罐头里的鱼。他暗暗祈祷自己包厢里没有小孩，否则他只能睁眼到天亮，白瞎他一张卧铺票。

来时两手空空，去时大包小包，估计是每一个返乡子女的写照。秦志戬费了大力气把箱子运到自己的包厢里，忐忑着一探头，却发现连个人影也没有，只有一桌子的瓜果皮和零食包装袋证实似乎有人存在。他一低头，看见一个孤零零的箱子藏在床板下面，几乎让他怀疑自己上错了车。

可能是下车溜达去了吧。秦志戬漫不经心地想，摘下不常戴的眼镜擦了擦汗，掏出手机给父母报了个平安。

许昕垂头丧气地找到站务员说明情况，在挨了顿训之后重新上了车。手机也没了，他只能看手表，晚上九点十分，感觉像是晚点了几分钟。不知为何好愧疚……他怀着愧疚的心情回到包厢，抬头一看，登时阴转晴——太好了，有人！

仿佛一下子就忘记了刚被同车人偷了钱包手机的教训，他脸上洋溢着喜悦的傻笑，大大咧咧地冲男人伸出手，开始自报家门：“啊，你好！我是许昕，从上海来——呃，但我是徐州人——要到北京下车。”

男孩高兴地看着男人把目光从手机上移开，投向了自己。他似乎并没有接收到那种看外星人一样的眼神，兀自喜滋滋地问：“你呢？”

大概三秒钟的时间。

“秦志戬。”一只手抬起来，敷衍地握了一下许昕的手指便松开，“镇江的，我也去北京。”

在秦志戬还没有反应过来自己为什么也跟着犯傻自报家门之前，他的心情正处于“幸好不是会哇哇大哭的小孩子”和“但这个大孩子看起来是个傻子”的微妙之间。

希望在火车上享受单间也不现实，总归不会吵到我睡觉就好。他安慰自己。

打过招呼之后他就继续看向手机。许昕看他一脸严肃，以为他要处理什么重大的事情，吓得大气也不敢出，默默爬上了自己的中铺。

“秦志戬……”他小声地来回念叨着这个听来的新名字，总感觉有点耳熟，却怎么也想不起来。列车驶出镇江站的提示音从头顶响起，车身开始晃动。许昕跟着晃晃悠悠地翻了个身，趴在床铺上，好奇地往窗户外看。不多时，火车的速度趋于稳定，耳边只剩下规律的轮轨撞击声。屋里亮着灯，玻璃反光，看不见外面的景，只能看见屋里的人。许昕打了个哈欠，觉得困了。

下巴支在过于柔软的枕头上，车厢晃得像摇篮。许昕上下眼皮打架，就快要睡着了，突然耳朵一动——咦？哪儿来的贪吃蛇的游戏音效？

难道是……

许昕趴在栏杆上，难以置信地看着男人严肃地摁着诺基亚的键盘。

“原来你在玩贪吃蛇啊！”

秦志戬手一抖，game over。

所幸很快就来了查票的乘务员，秦志戬咳了一声，马上掏出票递过去，装没听到刚才的问话。乘务员核对过他的，又接过许昕的票，说：“哦，你就是在镇江站被偷了钱包的那个许昕吧？”秦志戬默默听着，心想这果然是个傻子。

“还有手机！”许昕急切地补充。

秦志戬望向窗外。更傻了。

乘务员看起来也在忍笑，“对，还有手机。幸亏你报警早，警察已经抓到人了，东西也找回来了。你现在填个表，等你到了北京，东西就寄到你家了。”

许昕茫然：“我在北京没有家啊！”

“……那寄给你监护人？”

许昕抱头：“我监护人在徐州啊，难道我要在北京露宿街头……”

乘务员刚想说“那你到站别走等一晚上也能送到”，许昕突然福至心灵，激动地叫住了看风景的秦志戬：“哎，哎！那个秦叔——舅舅！”

秦志戬受到今晚的第二次惊吓，认定今天的黄历一定写着“忌出行”。他抬头瞪了男孩一眼，心里把这小屁孩揍了一万遍，绝情地说：“想起我了？你还认我这个舅舅？再离家出走我就打断你的腿！”

……

乘务员张目结舌，狐疑地望了望两个人，默默咽下了没说的话，把运单递给了秦志戬。秦志戬拿起笔，恶狠狠地签上了“天坛东路50号”。

看着乘务员走远了，许昕才激动地趴在栏杆上，脖子伸得老长：“谢谢您啊，真仗义！就您刚才这演技，奥斯卡级别的！”

秦志戬十分无力：“你就不怕我再把你钱包偷了？哦，这都不用偷，直接送货上门。”

许昕嘿嘿露出两排白牙，亲热地说：“不会！我知道您是个好人。”他晃了晃脑袋，这个挑战地心引力的姿势吊得他有点头晕，“哎，您怎么知道我是离家出走的呀？”

秦志戬都气乐了，竟然觉得这自来熟的小屁孩真是傻得可爱。他花了点力气才把那点细微的笑意压下去，板着脸冷酷到底：“就您这脑子，哪个家长敢把你一个人放出来？丢都不知道怎么丢的。”他在京呆了十多年，通泰片也沾了点京味儿，讽刺起人来尤为明显，慢条斯理，阴阳怪气。许昕听得心痒痒，不服气地嚷道：“怎么不敢了！我从小就打乒乓球，十一岁去南京，十二岁到上海，到处跑比赛，哪次我爸妈也没跟着呀！”

“你打乒乓球啊？”秦志戬眼前一亮，想不到歪打正着，还碰见个小同行。

许昕看见秦志戬的表情变化，得意地“嗯”了一声：“是啊！我去年还在世青赛拿了三项冠军呢！”

他本以为能以此博得男人更大的关注，却不料秦志戬挑了挑眉，又板起脸：“去年的世青赛，你说的这是马龙啊，还是你啊？”

“……世界青少年乒乓球挑战赛，简称世青赛，不行啊？”许昕瘪了瘪嘴，刚才用这话哄那几个大学生，没一个不信的，这人怎么还挺懂行啊。

男孩的头发像是很久没剪过了，倒吊下来向四周乱翘着，像一盆小小的盆栽。秦志戬终于笑了，指尖探进软软的头发里，心好像也软下来，“行，别吊着了，一会儿脑子充血了。……反正这也没人，你下来到对面下铺睡吧，我怕你半夜掉下来砸着我。”

等许昕收拾到下铺的时候，乘务员又来拉上窗帘，告知再过十五分钟就要熄灯。乘务员走后，最后一辆卖东西的小推车缓缓驶来，大概碍着夜深了的事，没再像白天那么费力吆喝，只是挨个问问没睡的包厢要不要。许昕一看就坐不住了，老远就眼巴巴望着那一车的零食，等推近了，他就眼巴巴望着秦志戬。售货员看他俩大眼瞪小眼，没好气地说：“给不给你儿子买啊？不买我走了。”

秦志戬未到而立，老婆都没讨，一个小时之内又当舅舅又当爹。许昕顺杆就爬，腼腆地问他：“爸，咱镇江有没有特产，我带回去给同学……”

秦志戬冷笑着打断他：“有镇江醋吗？给他来一瓶。”

许昕果断放弃矜持，迅速从小推车里抽出一瓶营养快线：“我要这个！”

秦志戬掏出钱包，慢悠悠说：“再来包虾条吧。”

临熄灯之前，火车到了南京。许昕想溜下车逛逛，被秦志戬拦住，说南京是大站，上下车的太多，再把人丢了。许昕本不在乎，但看他拧眉，还是乖乖听话，一心一意就着营养快线吃虾条。秦志戬一时无聊，摸出手机刚想点开贪吃蛇，想起对面小孩，又返回去先行设置好静音。结果心绪纷乱，刚开局就撞死，索性退出游戏，一面看窗外，一面拿余光瞥着面前吃东西的小孩。

绿T恤，黑短裤，白球鞋，头发乱得像盆栽，这小孩普通得扔进人堆里也找不到。秦志戬摸了摸冒出青茬的下巴。可能就是傻得特别吧。

许昕浑然不知自己已经被看了个遍，等吃到就剩个底了才想起不应该吃独食，赶紧把包装袋递过去：“你要不要吃点？”

秦志戬对零食不感兴趣，随口诌了个理由拒绝：“不吃，我海鲜过敏。”

许昕没反应过来，“哦”了一声，等吃完舔手指的时候才想起来，海鲜和虾条半毛钱关系都没有啊。

十点准时熄灯。眼前瞬间一黑，要半天才能适应。许昕嘟囔着还没看长江大桥，央着秦志戬等到了叫他。秦志戬烦他絮叨，回了句：“你还真把我当舅舅啊？”

那边就没声了。秦志戬平躺在床上，等到眼睛适应了黑暗，忽然有点后悔，不自觉开始反省自己刚刚话是不是说重了。那边床被窸窣一阵，闷声道：“……麻烦您了。晚安。”过道上的廊灯从地下发出昏黄的光，秦志戬没戴眼镜，眯着眼看过去，依稀能看出男孩给了他一个后脑勺。

小孩子嘛。小孩子就有这种特权，明明是他无理取闹，却偏偏有赖在你头上的天然合法性。

秦志戬合了会儿眼睛又睁开，还是坐起来，戴上眼镜，认命地把窗帘拉开一个缝，看看长江大桥到了没有。

“许昕。”

秦志戬推了推睡姿扭曲的男孩，“桥就到了。”

许昕迷迷瞪瞪地睁眼，完全没醒，哼哼唧唧地一头撞在他大腿上。秦志戬面无表情地把冰凉的手伸到他脖子后面，许昕嗷了一声，又马上被另一只手捂住嘴，训斥道：“别人都睡着了你喊什么喊？不是要看长江大桥吗，赶紧滚过来，一会儿就看不见了。”

许昕赶紧爬起来扑到窗户前，火车正好开到桥的中段。一桥飞架南北，天堑变通途。车里熄了灯，更能看清窗外景色，霓虹灯照亮一片大江，江水宽阔浩荡，滚滚东去。秦志戬低头，借着窗外的霓虹灯看见许昕啧啧称奇的样子，不由好奇：“都来南京打过球了，这长江大桥应该不是第一回看了吧？”

“那当然不是第一回啊。”许昕恋恋不舍地看着江面远去，重新把窗帘拉好，小声说，“是我妈让我有机会就多看看，她说人只有站在自然面前才能感觉自身的渺小。她怕我不虚心，所以逮着机会就要我进行自我教育。”

“许昕……虚心？你父母还真会起名字。”秦志戬微笑，“所以这回为什么要跑出来呢？”

“也不是跑出来……我装病请假了嘛……”许昕低头踢了踢鞋，难为情地说：“因为天天练球太累了……我，我就想去国家队看看他们怎么练，给我一个打出来的想头。”

这种情绪已经很遥远了，但男孩说得那么坦诚，秦志戬觉得心脏被人攥了一下，好像过去的十二年岁月又回到了身上。他变成了钱包里的那张照片，第一次站在国家训练局的大门外面，笑得腼腆又欢欣。

——你能去的，你一定能去的。

秦志戬叹了口气，话到嘴边，又改了口：“国家队的训练是你想看就能看得吗？你们现在这些小孩，不好好打球，成天瞎想。”

许昕撇撇嘴，盘起两条腿塞进被子里，“还没问您职业呢，是不是当老师啊？这么爱教育人。”

秦志戬一指头戳他脑门上：“还真叫你猜对了，我就是当老师的，专治你这种逃课的学生。赶紧睡，到了站跟我去拿你的钱包，趁早买票回上海。”

许昕捂住头浮夸地喊痛，秦志戬当没听见，转身躺回到自己的床铺。

凌晨一点半驶入徐州境内的时候下雨了。春雨贵如油，淅沥沥地下，一缕缕斜挂在窗户上。许昕早就睡得口水直流。秦志戬轻手轻脚地起身，揣了烟和手机，步履沉重地走到在车厢连接处点上烟，妄图用尼古丁缓解膝盖的疼痛。

他自嘲地想，到头来这张卧铺票还是白瞎了。然后掏出手机来，照例打了一局贪吃蛇，再点开最近联系人，给刘国梁编辑了一条短信。发完了他才想起来，他好像连许昕今年几岁都没问过。

夜晚果然不适合做决定。他把快烧到手指的烟碾在烟灰缸里。怎么就能笃定许昕一定能打进国家队呢？

许昕做了个梦。梦里是那个偷他钱包的姐姐，她拿指头戳了他脑袋，戳得他两腿直发软。他鼓起勇气才红着脸抬头，却发现那是满脸写着嫌弃的秦志戬。

许昕吓得睁开眼，满面潮红，呼吸急促，汗水浸透了身下的床单，被子有一半都被踢到地上。原来这就是室友们嘲笑自己晚熟，都十五岁了还没有遇到的……吗……他赶紧把被子扯回床上，两腿夹紧，难堪地把自己裹成一个蚕蛹，几乎要哭出来。

一闭上眼，脑子里还是那片远不可测的长江。他躺在波澜起伏的江面上，江水间歇性覆过口鼻，时有时无的窒息感让人疯狂。直到有人在他额上戳了一记，他一瞬间坠入江底，在疯狂下坠的失重感里猛地被人拦腰托起，青茬粗糙的触感抚过唇面，他好像被人攥紧，又被轻飘飘地掷下。

别丢下我一个人——

他一跃而起，砰的一声撞上头顶的床板。

雨停了。烟灰缸里已经堆了七八个烟蒂，手机微微震动，收到一条“欢迎来到山东”的服务短信。秦志戬暗灭手机屏幕，刚一回头，就听见一阵忙乱的脚步声。他推了推眼镜，通过头顶翘起的一撮呆毛判断是许昕。

“着急忙慌地干什么呢？”

许昕一脸呆相，没回答就被烟味呛得猛咳一顿，眼看着来人越来越近，他赶紧窜进一旁的厕所，没头没脑丢下一句“我水喝多了秦老师您少抽点”，砰地锁上了门。

秦志戬琢磨着，这小子还真把他这个老文盲当老师了？得是有多好骗啊。他闷在喉咙里笑，打定了主意，决定等一会儿许昕。刚摸上烟盒，想起小孩咳嗽的样子，还是默默放了回去。

车厢连接处的噪音尤其大，轰隆轰隆的轮轨撞击声掩去了衣料摩擦的窸窣声。秦志戬等得不耐烦，一脚踹门上：“你坐里面孵蛋呢？出不出来了？”

“哎来了来了……”这话应得底气不足，许昕还是等了半天才出来，冲水声震耳欲聋。他好像湿漉漉的。夜晚太黑，秦志戬只能看到他亮晶晶的泪痕。

“怎么哭了？”秦志戬懵了，想说的话忘了个干净。他摸了摸许昕的脸，还真的湿漉漉的。他一下子不知道该说什么了，只会慌乱地擦掉小孩的眼泪，结结巴巴地问他：“这是怎么回事……想，想家了？”

许昕吸了吸鼻子，自己也觉得莫名其妙。他任由那双冰凉的手在脸上乱抹，烟草味浓重地扑上来，刺激得他整张脸都在发烫。他第一次发现秦志戬竟然这么高，羞得他低下头，讷讷地说：“没有……我就是刚刚洗了把脸……”黑暗里没人能发现他脸烧得通红，他暗自庆幸，挣开秦志戬的手，逃也似地往回奔，搅乱了一群人的清梦。

等秦志戬回到包厢里，许昕已经蒙上被子装死了。

也许是上半夜折腾狠了，下半夜一觉黑甜。等许昕睁眼的时候天已大亮，他眼睛还没睁开，鼻子就耸了耸，被泡面的香气勾得起了床。睁眼一看，秦志戬正看报呢。

“醒啦？赶紧吃吧。”秦志戬一抖报纸，把眼镜推上鼻梁，镜框下压着淡青的眼圈，“还以为你得睡到下车呢。现在九点多了，天津刚过，再过不到半小时就到北京了。”

许昕确实饿得眼冒精光，点点头就开始狼吞虎咽。面有些凉了，泡成了一大碗，一根根黏在一起。许昕饿急了也没在意，三下五除二就吸完了一碗面，才安慰了空荡荡的胃袋。他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，捧起面桶喝了几口汤，打了一个响亮的饱嗝。

一张餐巾纸递到眼前。许昕才发现秦志戬早就叠好了报纸，好整以暇地看他吃完了一碗面。他脸上又开始发烫，支支吾吾道了谢，赶紧接过来把油腻腻的嘴唇擦了个干净。秦志戬看他擦嘴擦出了小媳妇咬胭脂的气派，倒是好奇，逗他说：“昨天又喊舅舅又喊爹的也没见你害臊，怎么睡醒了还跟我扭捏起来了？”许昕不敢再听下去，忙把一桌垃圾扫进面桶里，跑出去倒垃圾了。

秦志戬自讨没趣，心想现在的小孩真是越来越难懂了。手机恰时震动两声，他打开一看，刘国梁的消息回过来：“小秦，那么晚还没睡哇？我答应你，不过你怎么从来没提过有个外甥啊？”他满意地收起手机，压根没想着回信。

火车驶入华北平原，风景已从水田变成了麦地。首都难得有个好天气，天空一碧如洗，阳光晴好。

撞了大运了。秦志戬望着窗外灿烂千阳，想起许昕的笑脸。

许昕做梦似的度过了接下来的一天。

他终于明白了秦志戬这个名字为什么如此熟悉。

“原来你叫秦志戬！我之前一直念秦志戳！”男孩正站在国家训练局的大门面前，激动地挥动双臂，“还有！原来你近视啊！我只在电视里见过你不带眼镜的样子哎！怪不得没认出来！”

“……你傻不要怪别人啊。”秦志戬无力地举起相机，“别乱动了赶紧拍完我带你溜进去，我跟你说好，只能看一个小时啊。”

秦志戬终于知道许昕今年就要十六岁了，过两天就要准备U17全国乒乓球挑战赛。最惊喜的是，他居然和自己一样是左手直拍弧圈打法，要不是时间有限，他真想看许昕打两局，再指点几处。他看着小孩不知愁的眼睛，半是欣慰半是落寞，果真长江后浪推前浪，他这个前浪马上就要被拍在沙滩上了。

而许昕对旁边这个大人的心思毫无察觉。他全神贯注地看着面前一板漂亮的拉球，跳起来喊了声：“好球！”

秦志戬把许昕送到月台上，反复叮嘱他不要随意和陌生人自来熟，钱包一定要随身携带云云。许昕笑嘻嘻地应着，宝贝似地把手里签满了名的球拍看了又看，不知道听进去了几句。秦志戬揉乱他头发，用劲拍了一下：“听见了没有？”

许昕顺着人流跳上车，回头喊他：“听见啦！”

火车缓缓地开动了。许昕满头大汗地找到自己的铺位，来不及放行李，赶紧扑到窗边去找秦志戬的身影，可惜人太多太乱，根本是大海捞针。他平生第一次恨自己怎么不早点配个近视镜，却在放好行李之后才想起来，自己连个电话都没留。

缘份千丝万缕，却像是一朝前功尽弃。

但许昕毫不畏惧。没关系的。他想。我一定会再遇见他的。

“诚心祝福你，捱得到，新天地。”

FIN.


End file.
